Possession
by noyamanoruri
Summary: There are three things Hibari Kyoya hated the most. First, herbivores who don't know their place. Second, crowding. And third, people taking his possessions. He just need to make sure that herbivore won't dare to take what was his. TYL. 18OC. One-shot.


**Title:** Possession

**Summary:** There are three things Hibari Kyoya hated the most. First, herbivores who don't know their place. Second, crowding. And third, people taking his possessions. He just need to make sure that herbivore won't dare to take what was his. TYL. 18OC. One-shot.

**I do not own KHR.**

* * *

"Oh! I know that place. The Italian restaurant at the third street, right?"

"A-ah, yes. So Rena-san, I-I was thinking if you have time, t-that is…"

There are three things Hibari Kyoya hated the most. First, herbivores who don't know their place. Second, crowding. And third, people taking his possessions.

So it didn't came as a shock when he felt an incredible irritation growing inside him when he saw his personal assistant Rena talking to an herbivore in her office. The herbivore – check. Crowding – check. His possession –

"Woman."

Rena stopped whatever she was doing and immediately ran to his side without even giving the other man a backward glance. The unconscious action made Kyoya feel an unexplainable satisfaction inside. "Kyoya-san."

"What did I tell you about crowding?"

"I'm sorry." She turned her head away to hide the rolling of her eyes. Kyoya saw it anyway. "Yamada-san was just giving me Boss Tsuna's schedule for the next week so I can arrange yours."

Kyoya's eyes flicked to this Yamada-san who was looking at everywhere but them. Slowly, a smirk formed in his usually inexpressive face as his arm wound around Rena's waist. From the slight widening of the herbivore's eyes, Kyoya knew that he didn't miss the action.

The woman just looked at Kyoya curiously. What was her boss doing?

"Just make sure to leave the Friday night open. You'll be staying at my home."

Rena, being Kyoya's assistant for almost a year now knew that 'staying at my home' meant that the Foundation has another Information gathering mission outside of the country and Rena was tasked to watch over her boss' mansion. But for the third person in the room, the words 'staying at my home' – especially on Friday Nights, meant a totally different thing. His nervous eyes met the cold glare of Hibari Kyoya and Yamada understood the meaning of that little display.

The Vongola Cloud Guardian was staking his claim.

Yamada gulped. There was no way he was going against the strongest guardian of Vongola Decimo who was renowned for his love of fights and tendency to destroy anything that irritates him. No matter how pretty Rena-san was, he still wanted to live a long life.

He immediately stood up. "U-um… Rena-san, I already need to go…"

"Oh? I thought we could still chat a little bit, Yamada-san." The oblivious woman was ignorant of the growing tension in the room, especially the killing intent from a certain Foundation Boss.

Yamada shook his head repeatedly and walked backwards until his back reached the door. "S-sorry. I s-still need to visit Ryohei-san and inform him about the changes in the schedule so…"

"Is that so?" She tilted her head to the side and smiled charmingly. "Thank you for dropping by, then."

Even with his life at stake, Yamada still couldn't help but blush at the sight of the woman's charming smile. 'This woman's good. She even got the interest of Vongola's strongest guardian.'

With one last glance at the enraged man behind her, Yamada bowed and exited the room.

The moment the visitor was out of the room, his personal assistant's sweet personality suddenly disappeared. She faced Kyoya eye to eye and glared.

"What was that?" She looked intimidating even though she was almost a foot smaller than him.

Kyoya was the first one to break eye-contact. "What do you mean 'that'?"

"You know what I mean! You frightened Yamada-san! Geez. Since I started working here, I've never had a day off, and it seemed that I can't even get a date!"

A strange glimmer entered the former demon prefect of Namimori Middle's eyes the moment he heard those words.

If only Kyoya-san was jealous, then – No. She shouldn't be thinking of impossible things.

"You've never had a date since you started working here?" Kyoya lifted her chin up to look at her in the eye. It was just one of his interrogation techniques to see through a person's lies using the movement of the cornea. She knew that, and yet, for some reason, she couldn't help but blush at the proximity of their faces.

"Of course! How can I have time when you always have so many things to do and –"

She was cut off with a pair of lips suddenly descending on her own. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She stood frozen for a minute that she didn't realize that the hand holding her chin was already at the back of her neck, tilting her head as Kyoya deepened the kiss. His other hand was on her back, holding her in place.

She closed her eyes and finally responded to the kiss. There was no escape. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to escape in the first place.

He finally broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "You're mine." He said, a confident smirk appearing on his lips.

Rena pushed her boss away and tried to cover her swollen lips and blushing face with her wrist. "Y-you!"

Kyoya took a portion of her unruly hair and tucked it behind her ear, a soft smile that he only reserved for her showing on his face.

"You're mine."

Tsk. As if Rena could refute that. She was his since the moment they met under the Sakura trees one year ago. She couldn't be anyone else's.

* * *

Yamada Kansuke, an information specialist of the Tenth Generaton Family chuckled at what he witnessed from the other room. This was the reason why he agreed to take care of the job of visiting the guardians in their own offices, even if it was a daunting task. It was a good chance to gather new interesting information. And what he witnessed before was certainly one. He decided to inform his boss' advisor about this new amazing development.

He's pretty sure Reborn-san would like it.


End file.
